<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy’s Two Brothers by Soulless_Fawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092713">Tommy’s Two Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn'>Soulless_Fawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feathery Hostile Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Tommy, Bath Time, Bird/Human Hybrids, Birds, Brotherly Love, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Techno taking care of Tommy, Tommy has wings, Wingfic, Wings, feathers - Freeform, grass, sleeping Wilbur, teen Technoblade, teen Wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur is tired and Tommy is as talkative as ever. Techno comes home and lends a hand. What he doesn’t know is that Tommy is not really a listener.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Techno &amp; Wilbur, Tommy &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feathery Hostile Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommy’s Two Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur sat awak on the living room couch. He held his head in his hands sighing. The door creaked open as a pair of footsteps walked in. Without turning his head Wilbur knew who came home. “Techno.”. A huff in acknowledgment came from the piglin hybrid. “Where’s Phil.”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno walked over to his brother with light footsteps. For being the tallest of the brothers he was light on his feet. “He won’t be back until next week.”. Wilbur balled his hands into fits. He was counting on him coming tonight. “Fucking typical.”. Wilbur heaved out through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got up off the couch to face the other teen. Techno had his hair tied up in a tight man bun. His ears were pointed and his skin a very light pink. Techno stared right back at Wilbur. His eyes had dark bags under them and his hair was an untouched mess. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which sadly was a normal sight. “I’m going to my room.”. Techno said quickly as he turned and walked off. Wilbur’s hands relaxed from the ball they found themselves in. He looked out the window. It was midnight. He sighed, also heading to bed. Just because he disliked his father didn’t mean he didn’t want to make sure Techno got home safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy moved around his little next for a bit before opening his eyes. Scanning the room from under his blankets he deemed it safe enough to poke his head out. A long yawn came from the small bird hybrid. He crawled out of bed and looked around. On the floor were toys and stuffed animals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bent down and took Henry off the ground. He held the cow stuffed animal close to himself. Like he was protecting it. His back was sore but mostly healed. Walking out of his room a scent filled the air. Wilbur wasn’t awake at this time so it could only mean one thing. He ran down the hall with a bright smile on his face. His little feet making pitter patter sounds as he went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Running into the kitchen Tommy was met with his older brother cooking breakfast. “Techno!”. Techno turned from what he was doing to stare down at his baby brother. A small smile spread to his face. But was soon replaced with one that Tommy couldn’t understand. “You got wings.”. Tommy nodded happily as he ran up right next to Techno. He turned to show them off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On his back were small fleshy wings. Well a bit less fleshy then before as he had grown same fluff on them in the past week. Techno bent down seeing the poorly placed bandages on the younger ones back. “What’s with the yelling?”. A hardly awake Wilbur said walking into the kitchen. He rubbed at his eyes trying to get the sleep to leave him alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy just couldn’t stop smiling. He looked around the room. “Where’s dad?”. He said. Dad was the one always up first. “He’s not here.”. Techno said bluntly as he went back to cooking. Tommy’s smile faltered a bit heading those words. “Oh…”. Wilbur internally cursed at Techno for being so blunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’ll be here next week Tommy.”. Wilbur commented as he took the young bird in his arms. He placed Tommy in his high chair. He was more on the shorter side for a five year old. Tommy just nodded turning back to Techno. He wiggled his feet in excitement as he watched Techno cook. “Three pancakes or two Wilbur.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Twos fine.”. Wilbur yawned sitting at his spot at the table. Techno put two fluffy pancakes on a plate and one on another. He took the two plates to the table and sat them down. Wilbur looked at Tommy’s plate then to Techno. “He needs his cut up.”. “No I don’t!”. Tommy protested. “I’m a big boy!”. Techno looked at Tommy then at the plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t know much about taking care of children. Heck he could be classified as a child himself! So when he was home he took Wilbur’s lead. Getting out a butter knife he cut up Tommy’s pancake into small pieces. Which made Tommy a bit grumpy. After that he sat down with his own plate of food. Silence was the only thing surrounding the three brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy chomped down on his breakfast as Wilbur hardly touched his. Techno couldn’t stop looking at Tommy’s little wings. He had missed something so important. He would never say it out loud but he hated it. Phil had said in past conversations that it was painful and could lead to complications.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast Tommy was talkative once more. Just babbling on about how he’s going to fly so high when his wings grow bigger. “How about I watch him?”. Techno said to Wilbur as he let out another yawn. “No it’s fine. I got him.”. Wilbur was about to help Tommy out of his high chair when Techno stopped him. Wilbur looked Techno in the eyes for a second. It was like Techno was yelling at Wilbur to listen even if no words were spoken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.”. Techno nodded as he took Tommy from under the armpits and put him on his hip. “If you need anything just call me.”. Techno already knew he didn’t need help just agreed to put Wilbur at ease. How hard can taking care of his younger brother be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur reluctantly left for his room to get more sleep leaving Tommy and Techno together. Techno looked down to see Tommy just smiling. “What do you want to do?”. What did five year olds do anyways? It’s not like Techno had much of a childhood to figure it out. “Outside!”. Tommy order to which Techno just nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So outside they went. Techno let Tommy free to run around the front of the house as he sat on the porch. Something nagged on his mind though. Like he was missing something. Tommy however took his attention away as he played with his toy named Henry. It wasn’t until an hour later that Techno realized what he was missing. Or you could say what Tommy was missing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at his younger brother playing in the dirt and grass in nothing but pyjama pants. He had totally forgotten that since Wilbur was sleeping he was the one who needed to dress him. “Uh Tommy come here!”. Techno got up from sitting on the porch waving the younger one over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy pouted and stayed still. “No!”. He yelled turning back to play with his toy. No? No wasn’t something Techno knew was an answer. No, isn't an answer. Not when he was in charge. “Tommy! Come here or you’ll get sick from wearing nothing other than a pair of pants.”. Tommy just stuck his tongue out at the older boy in protest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Drag him! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Tell him he doesn’t have a choice! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Let him be! He’s cute! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voices screamed in his ears. He held one hand up to try and block out the noise. Looking at his brother he took a step forward. Then another. And another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He’s a bad kid! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Teach him not to talk back to you! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He’s a child who doesn't know what’s good for himself! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You're a bad brother! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last voice made him stop in his tracks. They were right. What kind of brother would forget to do the simple thing of clothing the family's baby. What kind of brother would miss their baby brother growing wings! He stared at the small child as he played happily in the grass. He walked up to him and without warning picked him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let go!”. Tommy tried to squirm out of the arms of Techno but to no avail. Even if Techno wasn’t a piglin hybrid and just a normal human Tommy wouldn’t have the strength to get out. “You're getting a bath. Then getting dressed.”. Techno said. Simple and straightforward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Let me go!”. Techno didn’t listen. He placed Tommy on his hip and went inside. Tommy didn’t stop screaming however even after being put down on the bathroom floor. Techno bent down to his eye level. Tommy’s face was red with anger. Such a small human to be so angry. It almost made Techno laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you undress yourself?”. He asked calmly. Tommy just turned to face the wall. Seemingly not wanting to talk with him. Techno didn’t want to push any boundaries so he just stayed crouched until Tommy was ready to talk. And it paid off four minutes later when Tommy peaked over his shoulder. “Ya…”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Then can you get undressed while I set up the bath?”. Tommy thought for a moment. “No!”. Techno didn’t know what to do. Tommy clearly needed a bath. Then at the corner of his eye he spotted a rubber duck. Techno quickly picked it up holding it out in front of himself. “If you get into the bath you can play with this.”. Techno got him now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy went to grab the duck but Techno pulled back his hand. “Only if you get in and let me help you get the grass out of your hair.”. Tommy looked at the bathtub then pouted again. He really liked doing that. “Fine!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur walked out of his room. No dark circles under his eyes and his hair actually brushed through. Walking into the living room he could see the fireplace on. Walking around the couch he couldn’t help but smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There laying sprawled out on the couch was Techno. His hair out and tangled with a sleeping Tommy in his arms. Techno looked up to him then to the fireplace. “Good afternoon sleeping beauty.”. He whispered so to not wake Tommy. “Likewise.”. Techno moved his legs to make room for Wilbur to sit on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three brothers sat in silence once more. One nineteen, one eighteen and the smallest of them all being five. Wilbur liked the extra sleep. But he knew in around two weeks he would be left alone with Tommy again. So he took the time to relax. And to spend time with his older brother. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What made me want to write this one shot is the thought of Techno having to take care of Tommy. Plus Wilbur definitely needed a break for the day. I’m thinking of doing more one shots with this family.</p>
<p>What did you think of Techno taking care of Tommy. Was he a good brother?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>